The present application relates to swimming pool slides.
Swimming pool slides for recreation and amusement are well known and typically comprise a ladder, a platform at the top of the ladder, a runway down which the user slides, and an exit into a pool of water. To decrease friction, between the runway surface and the user, many slides include a source of water flowing from the top of the runway.
Recreational pool slides may be configured as large-scale slides for water parks or other public amusement locations. An Example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,733 (Whitehouse). Pool slides may also be scaled for typical backyard use, either in a conventional in-ground swimming pool or a pool that sits above the ground. An example of the former is U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,281 (Forton), while U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,393 (Schmidt) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,898 (Jacober, et al.) are representative of the latter.
Various techniques have been developed to provide the desired friction-decreasing water flow from the top of the slide. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,679 (Seabolt, et al.) a tube across the top of the slide, where the platform meets the runway, has multiple sets of openings whereby water is sprayed onto the platform surface and also onto the user. Forton discloses a pair of opposing, slightly offset flow fittings set into the runway rails at the top of the slide so that jets of water blanket the entire runway surface. In Jacober, et al., a tube across the top of the slide, with water spray openings, is used.
Pool slides for in-ground background pools are generally adapted to mount on the pool deck. They may be straight slides, in which the ladder and runway are perpendicular to the side of the pool, or curved slides, in which the user starts at an angle to the pool side and is carried along a curved runway that exits perpendicular to the side of the pool. The height of the slide ladder may vary, starting from about three feet. Eight feet is generally the maximum ladder length for home pools, while substantially longer ladders, with higher platforms, are used in community or public recreation pools.
It is an object of the current invention to supply a compact but enjoyable pool slide primarily for backyard pool use. A short elevation, about three feet, enhances safety, particularly for children. A 90xc2x0 runway curve, whereby the platform is aligned parallel to the side of the pool and the runway exit is perpendicular to the side of the pool, provides the user with a ride-enhancing centrifugal force in a compact space. The tight curvature over a short length also discourages a user from the dangerous practice of sliding headfirst. To lower the friction between user and runway, a high volume distribution of water across the runway is employed.